


[all农]道歉

by sanshi0830



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, all农 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22771138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanshi0830/pseuds/sanshi0830
Kudos: 32





	[all农]道歉

“你再说一遍，你说什么？”蔡徐坤压抑着醋意与怒气，“你说我不如谁？”

陈立农恃宠而骄，根本不怕他：“坤坤太凶了，不如子异哥温柔。”

“陈、立、农！”

“怎样？略略略。”白嫩的小腿搭在王子异的大腿上让他给自己按摩，陈立农做梦也不会想到，他今晚说的这句话，居然会导致那样的后果。

蔡徐坤气得当场离开公寓。

这小孩……就是被他给宠坏了。

“动手。”

陈立农刚刚吃完早餐就听到这一句，还没反应过来就进了林彦俊房间。看看他们严肃的神情，被他们的阵仗吓到了，然后便被剥夺了视觉：林彦俊把他的眼睛蒙上了黑布。

赤裸着身体却又什么都看不见，他有些慌。

“先洗干净吧？”

“嗯。”

有人熟练地抚慰着他的欲望，让他忍不住泄出一声满意的软哼，慢慢展开了身体，好像小兔子对信赖的人露出柔软的小肚子。

下一秒，一根裹满润滑剂的塑料软管被挤进他的尿道，磨砂的表面遍布着凹凸不平的小颗粒，打着旋刮着敏感的尿道壁继续深入。

“宝贝，来，配合一下。”是林彦俊的声音，“做出排尿的动作，放松尿道括约肌。”

“不，呜呜呜……啊啊啊！疼！呜呜呜……”陈立农原来还仗着林彦俊向来宠着自己，想撒个娇让林彦俊心软。可谁知他拒绝的话一出口，导管前段便猛地戳在阻碍上。

“农农，我没有在开玩笑，你别逼我硬来，会伤到你，很疼的。”林彦俊叹了一口气，手上的动作却丝毫没有体现出犹豫。

见林彦俊不为所动，陈立农怕他真的硬来，抽泣着放松了肌肉。林彦俊同时也感觉到阻力变小，小心点继续把导管往里塞，直到再次碰到阻碍。

“啊！”身体内部传来的疼痛让陈立农猛地蜷缩起身体，黑色蒙眼布上晕开两团深色。淡黄色的尿液从导管在外的那一端泄出落在对方早已准备好的容器里。

“好了，没事了，别怕。”林彦俊终于露出和往常一样的心软，低头吻了一下他的嘴唇，“排出来就好了。还有吗？”

“没……没有了。”

“长靖，帮忙给农农倒杯水吧。”林彦俊扶起一身汗珠的陈立农让他靠在自己怀里。

然后就是水落入杯中的声音，冰冷的玻璃贴上自己的嘴唇，慢慢地把温热的水喂给自己。

杯子太大了，陈立农刚喝小半杯就想扭过头，但却被林彦俊温柔而不容拒绝的阻止了。陈立农这才发现，喂水并不是安慰，只是惩罚的一部分。

他被灌了不知道多少杯水，直到排出来的液体变成清澈透明的液体，林彦俊才放过他，爱怜的亲吻他的脸颊：“农农，我的宝贝。还剩一些事情。我们去浴室。”另一个人弯腰从林彦俊的怀里抱起陈立农，向浴室走去。

陈立农靠在男人怀里，紧张地开口唤他姓名：“长靖，我害怕……”

“我尽量让你少吃苦头，乖。”尤长靖让他跪趴在特制的长椅上，撅起臀部。他开了花洒，温热的水流浇在白花花的肉体上，让他放松了一些。

很快他又开始紧张起来，因为有什么东西顺着臀缝划到后穴，稍稍用力压了进去。

“长靖……”

“别害怕，不会疼的。”说是这么说，可那人的手压在陈立农腰上，明显是预防他逃跑，异物进入到更深一些的地方，“可能会有一些不舒服，你忍忍。”毫不留情地打开了开关，温热的灌肠液漫入深处。

慢慢的有一种酸软的坠痛感，陈立农摸索着抓住尤长靖扶着管子的手：“疼了，要坏了……”

尤长靖停手，找了个肛塞帮他堵住，揉揉隆起的小腹，另一手抚摸着他的后腰，轻声安慰他：“不会坏的，我不会弄坏你的。”

陈立农只能信他，因为他根本逃不掉。灌肠虽然难受，但不至于无法忍受，咬咬牙也就捱了过去。

“给我吧，还要给他喝点东西。”陈立农累得趴在长椅上的时候，听到林彦俊的声音，越响越近，最后走到他身边把他翻过来，动了动还插在身体里的导尿管，见他表情变了，笑，“其实我挺喜欢这个的。”

陈立农感觉到他拿起来导尿管的另一端，慌了：“彦俊……”

“乖。”林彦俊恶趣味地把陈立农的手搭在他自己的小腹上，一袋400ml的甘油接上导尿管，顺着灌进陈立农的膀胱，“农农摸到了吗？鼓起来了，很可爱。”

陈立农还是第一次被灌进这么多，他吓坏了，抓着林彦俊的手可怜兮兮的求饶。可林彦俊不为所动，灌完之后剪掉外面多余的部分，在领口处卡了一个小机关，彻底封死了陈立农这条排泄途径。

然后他扶起陈立农，温柔开口：“农农累坏了吧？来，喝点水吧。”

陈立农吓得反抗起来，在他的怀里徒劳地挣动：“不要！”

林彦俊眯了眯眼，一手压在他小腹的隆起，一手握住挺立的柱体，明显是在威胁他：“我看你是想多喝两袋饮料。”

“呜……”陈立农最后还是被灌了两大杯水，只觉得自己像是快要撑破的水球。

“可以了，下一步谁负责？送过去吧。”林彦俊终于没有再给他倒水。

恍惚之间到了另一张床上。肚子太涨了，除了仰卧勉强可以忍受以外，其他的姿势都令人难受。

突然两条腿被人拉开，像是刻意要看他受不了，白的发光的两条长腿几乎压成了一字，他一想躲就更用力，吓得他不敢反抗。到腿部韧带被放过的时候，陈立农觉得两条腿已经不是自己的了，根本控制不了。

陈立农根本不知道是谁，求饶都怕说错话。好在对方也没有太为难他，只是肆意地摆弄着他的腿，像是小孩子摆弄玩具。

陈立农终于受不了腿部韧带撕裂般的热辣疼痛了，委委屈屈地开口：“别……别玩了。”

“哦？”上扬的尾音透出一丝戏谑，让陈立农侧卧，然后躺在他伸手搂住他，亲昵地凑近他的耳朵，暧昧的温热气流吹进耳朵，声音低沉磁性好像在蛊惑他，“知道是谁在弄你的腿吗？说名字。”

“子异……子异……”陈立农赶紧开口，这个人的声音很特别，他不可能认错。

“说错啦哈哈哈哈。”笑声忽然在另一个地方响起，“刚刚是我。”

居然是……两个人。

“说错了有惩罚哦～”王琳凯捏着那人的下巴，牵着他的手分别放在两人的胯上，故意吓他。

“我，我帮你们弄出来。”生怕他们提出什么为难人的要求，陈立农急忙开口。

两人都没想到他会这么主动：“好。”

王琳凯轻吻一下他的嘴唇：“我要这里。”把下体插在陈立农嘴里，看他哭哭啼啼得都哭不顺畅，把精液灌进他的喉咙或者喷在他的脸上……是他诸多恶趣味之一。

陈立农连连点头，趴在王琳凯张开的双腿之间，有些不太熟练的解开皮带，拉下拉链，微凉的指尖隔着纯棉织物不小心碰触到火热的粗壮柱体，清晰的感受到那物件又胀大了几分。

给自己做了好几次心里建设，他才鼓起勇气慢慢伸出手勾住对方底裤的边缘，忽然又被抓住了手。

他满是紧张地抬头看向王琳凯。

“不要用手，用嘴。”难度又提升了。

陈立农深呼吸几次，洁白的贝齿小心翼翼地咬住底裤的边缘慢慢往下扯，欲望在挣脱束缚的瞬间弹出来抽在他脸上，不疼，可他的脸立刻红透了。

王琳凯就乐得欣赏他副羞耻得脸红的模样，催他：“快点啊。”

果冻似的嘴唇吻上浑圆的龟头，然后伸出小猫似的舌头一寸一寸舔舐柱身，最后含住根部的睾丸，卖力的吸吮。

王子异跪在陈立农身后开拓着他的身体，见陈立农要推拒，王琳凯警告性的把他的头往自己胯上一按：“别分心。”

王琳凯的十指插入他的发间，揪住那一小撮柔软的墨色把他扯离自己的下体：“够了，含着它，慢慢地吸，牙齿不要碰到……宝贝你太棒了。”王琳凯舒爽地闭上了眼头往后仰。

陈立农一开始根本都不会，现在技巧也生涩，都是王琳凯教他的。他嘴巴小，勉强吞入小半的时候王琳凯的前端就会抵到他的喉咙，他忍不住喉咙收缩着干呕，却更大的取悦了王琳凯。他难受得流眼泪，王琳凯就乐得看他含着自己下体无声哭泣的惨样，有种说不出的凄美，刺激他征服的欲望。陈立农帮忙口交这件事情，无论是生理上还是心理上都带给他极大的快感。

陈立农觉得嘴巴都酸了才感到含在嘴里的柱体上缠绕的青筋猛地跳动几下，腥膻的浊白液体灌进他的喉咙，呛得他咳了两声，最后迫于王琳凯施与的压力，艰难的咽下去。

“乖孩子。”他赏赐一样抬起他的下巴吻去他嘴角溢出的精液，然后嘴唇相贴，舌尖放肆地舔过他的牙龈，勾弄他的软舌交缠在一起，吮吸带着甜味的津液。陈立农被他夺取呼吸，意识逐渐模糊。本来是他趴在王琳凯身上，热吻间王琳凯却一手揽着他纤细的腰肢一手撑着床，慢慢的支起上半身，甚至不怀好意地把他向后压。

恍惚间有什么东西挤进了身体，又热又大。陈立农忽然想起王子异在他身后。进都进去了，再反抗也没有用，陈立农只能配合的往下坐，王琳凯放开他的时候，他的身体已经钉在了王子异身上。

王子异并不像王琳凯那样有什么恶劣的性癖，在床上对他向来温柔，陈立农并不排斥，乖乖地缩在他怀里，偏过头讨吻。

王子异笑了一下，吻住刚刚被王琳凯放过的殷红唇瓣。胯部缓慢的挺动，让他慢慢适应。

见那人那么乖地靠在别人怀里，两人旁若无人地接吻，王琳凯一点不吃醋那是不可能的。他立刻不悦的出声：“喂，我也要来。”

陈立农甚至还没有反应过来他要做什么，他就压上来舔咬自己的左胸前的乳头，另一边被他揉捏着，动作粗鲁，有点吃醋报复的意味。有些疼，可那样敏感的地方受到了刺激，快感也是无法想象的。他很快意识模糊了起来。

下身忽然传来撕裂似的疼痛，陈立农略微清醒了一些，低头，见王琳凯的一根手指蹭着王子异的欲望插入了自己的身体。

“你……”又被吻住，什么都说不出来。体内那根作乱的手指肆意按压着内壁，甚至勾着穴口拉扯，扯出一点缝隙来，又塞入一根手指。

意识混乱期间，王琳凯已经塞了三根手指进去，配合着王子异抽插的频率缓慢抽动，指尖变着花样刺激那个敏感的腺体，努力让他快些适应。

陈立农微微扭动着腰肢闪躲，却恰好让王子异碰到了敏感点，浑身一颤，不敢乱动了。

王琳凯觉得差不多了，抽出手指，把粘腻的液体随手抹在陈立农的大腿内侧，欺身吻上来。

“唔……”王琳凯的吻技配合上王子异温柔的速度，足矣让青涩的白兔陷入情欲。

忽然陈立农一僵：是什么东西，又硬又热，挨着王子异的根部，顶在自己的后穴入口。

“不，不可以，会坏掉……”陈立农吓坏了，眼睛里亮晶晶的无助颤颤悠悠溢出眼眶。他伸手想要推拒，王琳凯却抬手迎上，与他十指相扣，然后把他的双手压在身体两侧。

陈立农想合上腿，可王琳凯早就跪在他两腿之间，他现在合腿，也就只能把那双莹白的长腿盘在王琳凯劲瘦的腰上。

“呜，烂人……”粗长火热的阴茎撑开刚刚开拓出来的那一小道缝隙，蛮横地挤了进来，撕裂的疼痛让陈立农原本被情欲染上桃色的脸慢慢变得苍白，哆嗦着失了血色的唇，吐出一句笨拙的、骂人的话。

在王琳凯眼里，这一句像是嗔怪撒娇似的话也是可爱得紧。

彻底进入那一刻，王琳凯半是安慰半是奖励地吻去他的眼泪，轻柔的含住被他咬得渗出血珠的嘴唇，下身缓慢地抽动。

本来就不是用于性交的甬道，此刻硬是吞入了两个人的欲望。陈立农在两人之间上下颠簸像是在欲海中沉浮的一叶小舟，疼痛与快感交织，辛辣得像是死神递上来的烈酒，是濒临死亡的狂欢。

快要抵达欲海彼岸时，王琳凯叼住他如同白玉一般的耳垂：“宝贝儿，农农，我想射在里面……”

“你疯了？”王子异赶紧出声提醒他。

“……算了，下次再说。”

陈立农根本不知道这场性爱是如何收场的，只是模糊地记得自己的脊背和腹部都溅满了精液，任由人摊开自己的身体，用温热的湿毛巾擦干净。毛巾蹭过敏感的下体，他蜷缩着身体一颤，小小地呜咽了一声。

然后又被交到另一个人的臂弯里，放到床上。

陈立农看着抱着自己的那个少年，声音明显带着畏惧：“昊昊……昊昊哥哥……”他知道弟弟想听什么，他平时觉得羞耻不肯叫，可现在这个情况……平时黄明昊花样就多，何况现在？如果服一声软，就能让他待会儿下手轻一些，陈立农当然还是愿意服软。

可黄明昊抱歉地笑了一下：“抱歉啊哥，只有今晚，叫昊昊哥哥也不管用了。”

“Justin你快一点，先弄什么？”一旁的范丞丞翻动着床边抽屉里的东西。

“先把他嘴堵住吧，他一叫我昊昊哥哥我就容易心软。”

“不要！Justin！不要……！唔！”听着范丞丞弄出来的声响，陈立农慌了，躲着黄明昊抓着白色棉布的手，却还是被他一把抓住，捏着脸硬是把白色棉布塞进他嘴里，怕他吐出来，扯下领带绑住，绕到他脑后打结。

“把手绑起来吧，省得他乱动。”范丞丞自言自语，拿着一捆一指粗细的红绳把陈立农的手绑在身后，火红微微勒入白皙，巨大色差带来香艳的视觉刺激。

“哎，把电击乳贴给我。”放肆的吸吮了一会儿肿胀的殷红，黄明昊向范丞丞摊开手。

范丞丞翻了一会儿，从抽屉里扯出他要的东西扔在他手上。

黄明昊仔细的帮他贴好，粲然一笑：“哥应该还没有试过这个，待会儿就可以试试了。”

“哎，要什么样的跳蛋？”范丞丞扯出一把跳蛋往床上一扔，刚好扔在陈立农眼前。

“唔唔唔！”陈立农被那一把跳蛋吓坏了，恐慌的挣动着。

范丞丞就是故意的，他又坏心眼的拿出假阳具，一股脑的扔在兔兔眼前，看他吓得想要跑却无处可逃的彷徨与恐慌。

“差点忘记啦……”黄明昊不知道从哪里又摸出那种和电击乳贴相似的小贴片，贴在他的后腰，“哥的腰也敏感，会舒服的。”

“跳蛋……哥喜欢什么样的呢？”黄明昊也是恶趣味，“哥是喜欢这个大的、震动起来很疯的……”摁下开关，比寻常跳蛋大上小一倍的椭圆物件强劲的震动起来，映在陈立农墨色的眸子中，“还是这个？这个带电哦……”

看着陈立农连连扭动着身体向后躲，黄明昊愉悦地笑起来，一把把他扯回：“好了，吓吓哥而已……”

陈立农松了一口气。

“怎么舍得让哥选一个呢？这些都是准备给哥的，当然每一个都要用上啊。”

陈立农被按住了腰，被迫撅起了臀部，以免酸胀的膀胱受到太大的压迫。

“先用这个吧，会好受一些。”范丞丞见他实在是害怕，还是有些于心不忍，撕开袋装催情润滑剂倒在穴口，手指探进去细致的涂抹均匀，把溢出来的涂满臀缝、睾丸和阴茎，最后掀开电击乳贴给乳头也擦了一点。

范丞丞尚未完成这一步骤，陈立农被抹到的地方就已经感受到了如同万蚁噬咬般的热痒，特别是身体内部，几乎已经被这种奇怪的感觉折磨到崩溃。他小声地抽泣着，偷偷夹紧双腿，大腿内侧不断相互摩擦。

“好啦，哥把腿打开，要吃东西咯。”明知道陈立农为什么把腿夹得这样紧，黄明昊却偏偏装傻，强硬的掰开两条腿。

陈立农知道他说的“吃东西”是指什么，可身体的异样让他克服了恐惧，甚至有了些……期待？

“先这个？这个温和一些。”就是普通的跳蛋，黄明昊却把它开了低档震动，用两根手指夹着它，游走过他被插着导尿管无法发泄的阴茎，逗弄根部垂着的两枚睾丸，终于在陈立农无声的崩溃中把跳蛋推入了他的身体，黑线从穴口露出来，另一端连着遥控器，像是一条尾巴。

“这个是带电的，会很刺激。”

“这个上面凸起的颗粒很夸张哦。”

“这个会膨胀，哥应该没试过吧？”

“这个比一般的都会大一些，不过哥这么贪吃，不会撑到的。”

每介绍完一个，就塞到陈立农的身体里。一连被塞了四颗跳蛋，当他再拿起一个时，陈立农害怕极了，甚至开始不计后果的挣扎起来。

“够了Justin，太多了，会吓到他的。”范丞丞开口劝住他，坐在床边，把向自己投来感激眼神的陈立农搂在怀里。

“农农吃了四颗跳蛋了，可不能偏食啊。”范丞丞叹了一口气，陈立农还没反应过来，一根按摩棒顶入身体，把之前在甬道里工作的跳蛋逼进可怕的深度。

“呜——”兔子发出绝望的悲鸣。

“啊，我知道多余的跳蛋该用在哪里了！”黄明昊打了个响指，用手撩起陈立农的睾丸，把跳蛋贴在睾丸下让它贴着睾丸工作。

黄明昊扯了几截黑色的胶布，把那一把在白兔两腿之间晃荡的导线和遥控器固定在白皙软嫩的大腿内侧。

范丞丞顺手给他蒙上眼，爱怜地亲吻他的眉心，把他交给他朱正廷。

朱正廷把被折腾了一整天、已经完全失去反抗的力量的陈立农小心地放在蔡徐坤的床上，把他的双腿分开后用范丞丞剩下来的红绳将他两边脚踝分别连上两边床柱。做完这一切后他揉揉陈立农的头发，把所有的玩具都调到低档，看着那具上帝的杰作被翻涌的欲望吞没。

关上灯，他走出了房间。

“队长队长，农农说他知道错了要和你道歉。”见蔡徐坤进门，朱正廷叼着根橘子味棒棒糖向他的房间指了指，“他在你房间等你。”

蔡徐坤应了一声，往自己房间走。

一推开门，他就听到一些很细微的声音，机械震动的声音和少年低低的抽泣声流入他的耳朵。

“农农？”蔡徐坤打开了灯，窝在他被子里的陈立农见了光，“呜呜”的叫着，缩得更小一团，身体发着抖。

蔡徐坤心下了然，却忍不住那点恶劣，非要逗他：“农农在我的房间里干什么呢？嗯？”他走过去，猛地掀开被子。

陈立农只穿着一件格外宽大的纯白衬衫，纽扣也没有系上，就那么敞开着，露出嫣红乳头上贴着的一对电击乳贴。下身更是惨不忍睹，蔡徐坤扫了一眼，用胶布粘在小孩白净的大腿根的遥控器少说有七八个，没一个是关着的，全都开在低档，逼他一直处于情动状态。两只手被红色的绳子绑在身后，两条腿被打开，红色的绳子分别绕住他的脚踝然后又拴在两条床柱上，即便他想要躲，能动的幅度也不大。

蔡徐坤看了一下，注意到小孩原本平坦只是有些软肉的奶肚微微隆起，他试探性的伸出手在隆起上打着圈按压，不出意料的听到小孩的呜咽。

“怎么这么鼓？他们灌了你多少啊？”蔡徐坤帮他抹去眼泪，笑着问他。

陈立农嘴上绑了一条领带，恰好堵住他嘴里塞着的白色棉布让他说不出话来，只能发出模糊不清的求饶和呻吟。

蔡徐坤平时也喜欢这样闹他，翻译他的话已是小菜一碟：“一袋？怎么会一袋就这么鼓？……哦，他们还灌你喝水了是吗？”

陈立农委屈的点着头，刚想再说什么，却被下体过电般的快感逼得住了口，身体猛地绷紧，头不断的后仰：“呜——”

蔡徐坤握住那根插着根塑料软管、领口还卡着小机关的玉茎把玩了一下。他知道那是什么，一根外壁凹凸不平布满颗粒还可以震动的导尿管，陈立农一直插着它，这就是他被玩弄却无法射精的原因：输尿管畅通，输精管不畅。

“是不是涨得厉害？想不想尿尿？”人体膀胱正常时储尿量最多是400ml，陈立农被灌了一袋甘油，一袋就是400ml，再加上他们又给他喂了水，虽然不至于到人体极限，但一定非常难以忍受。

陈立农哭着点头。

蔡徐坤一笑，残忍却温文尔雅：“哦，不急。”他放开少年的性器，顺着柱体往下摸到根部，指尖抬起那两颗圆润的睾丸——因为他被这样放了快一个下午，两枚玉丸肿胀着——露出下面贴着的跳蛋。

“他们就这样玩你？不让你射精，又刺激你形成精液，有意思。”蔡徐坤轻掐了一下他的睾丸，听到少年带着哭腔的声音。

他的指尖继续向下，摸到泥泞不堪的后穴，他数了一下，笑了：“宝贝，他们太不怜香惜玉了，你知道他们往里面放了多少东西吗？你穴口连着六根线。”他挨个扯了一下，听见陈立农压抑的哭声。

手落在一个遥控器上，调弄了一下：“农农，这个是什么？”他毫无规律的调节着档位，看着陈立农无法忍受却又避无可避的可爱反应，心情愉悦。

“唔！”陈立农腰肢一震，大颗大颗的眼泪落下来，说不出话，只是哭得凄惨，放到别人那儿定是惹人怜爱，但到了这里，只是刺激着男人的施虐欲。

他便很遗憾的叹了一口气：“不说吗？”把档位推到最高档，玩具挤压着敏感的腺体疯狂的震动。陈立农被折磨了这么久，哪里受得住这般猛烈的刺激？没过半分钟便猛地抬高了腰，身体哆哆嗦嗦的，漂亮的柱体抽搐几下，却因为插着东西射不出来，后穴淌出大片晶亮的液体。

“是什么？”蔡徐坤根本不打算放过他。

被刺激得靠着前列腺快感高潮了，可蔡徐坤不关掉开关，继续震动的玩具像是欲望的惩罚。陈立农根本听不见他在说什么，“唔唔”叫着，身体崩溃地翻来覆去。

“是什么？”蔡徐坤很有耐心的重复了一遍，“我不像你的子异哥那样温柔，你不说出来就别想着停。”

陈立农终于明白是怎么回事了，“唔唔唔”地给他道歉。

“没让你给我道歉。告诉我刚刚被我调了频率的东西是什么。”蔡徐坤不买账。

陈立农费了好大劲，才勉强回答了，让蔡徐坤把那个玩具关掉，换得身体里片刻的安宁。

蔡徐坤其实听了他刚刚的道歉，已经不怎么生气了，解开领带，把他嘴里的白棉布扯出来：“再来。”

陈立农身上有多少玩具，这样的对话就重复了多少次。

“想拿出来吗？”见那人点头，蔡徐坤摇头一笑，“倒也是没有问题，但农农要怎么补偿我呢？”

“我……我以后再也不这样说了。”陈立农讨好地靠到他怀里，轻咬了一下那人的下巴。

“这算补偿？那如果我不原谅你，你以后还要那样说？”蔡徐坤一挑眉，觉得小孩儿还是没学乖，惩罚似的摁摁他的小腹，坏心地让电击贴释放出微量电流。

“呃啊！我……我……”陈立农一震，后腰酸软酥麻，胸前的敏感点也被异样的疼痛刺激。他瘫软在蔡徐坤怀里，浅粉的足跟徒劳的蹭乱床单。

“谁好。”蔡徐坤忽然开口问他。

“什么……？”

“我和王子异，谁好？”狮子座的胜负欲在作祟，他又挨个把玩具开启，“林彦俊？小鬼？Justin？尤长靖？范丞丞？又或者是……”像是弹钢琴时手指划过键盘撩起一串流畅的音符，他把所有遥控器都拨到最高档，“朱正廷？”

狮子的醋意过于汹涌，食草动物应付不来。刹那间世界像是一块玻璃被疯狂的快感砸碎，什么都变成毫无意义的废墟，陈立农在它的玩弄下哭叫求生。他完全失去了理智，那些东西深埋在他的身体里，他根本躲不掉，但仍疯狂的扭动身体想要逃脱，像是在营造可以逃脱的可怜幻境。

可蔡徐坤连这点心理安慰都不给他，一手按住他的腰把他固定在床上，冷声问：“谁更好，嗯？”

“你！你！”陈立农根本不知道对方或者自己的话到底是什么意思，只是顺着对方的心意，乞求得到一丝心软，“你……呜呜呜……”

“我是谁？”蔡徐坤握住按摩棒露在外面的一截，扯出一些又猛地地摁回去，动作又快又狠，“说我的名字。”

“蔡徐坤蔡徐坤蔡徐坤！放过我吧……我知道、知道错了……”极致的快感把食草动物钉在欲望的巅峰，看他崩溃哭喊状若癫狂。

“乖孩子。”蔡徐坤终于露出一点满意的神色，“自己弄出来吧。”

陈立农的手颤抖着伸到自己双腿之间，不得章法，揪住一根线就往外扯。玩具挨个挤在甬道里，他不知道扯到了什么，带着其他疯狂震动的东西都往外刮蹭穴壁。他惨叫一声松开了手，缩在蔡徐坤怀里浑身颤抖。

“小笨蛋。”蔡徐坤愉悦地弯弯嘴角，牵着他的手捏住按摩棒，放慢动作拉扯，沾满润滑剂的肠液的柱体被抽出来扔在他两条腿之间的床面，然后握住他的手，“剩下的都是些小东西，农农排出来就好了。”

排……排出来？

“慢慢地用力，把它挤出来……”像是恶魔在蛊惑少年。

陈立农别无他法，绷紧了小腹，艰难地吐出了跳蛋，眼泪嗖嗖地往下掉。最后一个实在是太深了，蔡徐坤终于心软，帮他扯了出来，尾椎一路向上是爆裂开的快感，噼里啪啦是大脑里在放烟花。

蔡徐坤卸掉他身体上所有的玩具，沾着体液的玩具被扔在大床一隅，导线纠缠。

“坐上来，宝贝。我想要你。”

陈立农艰难的挪动酸软的身体跨坐在他身上，白玉似的手撑在他的胸膛贴着跳动的心脏，本来还控制着缓慢下坐，后来一脱力跌了下去，粗热的柱体整根没入身体。蔡徐坤立刻吻住他，把崩溃的哭喊堵在他的喉咙逼他吞下去，双手扣住他的腰肢往下压，胯部恶狠狠地往上顶撞，像是要把他贯穿。偶尔他也不顶胯向上，只是托着少年的臀部抬起，只剩龟头还在少年体内时忽然松手，让毫无反抗之力的少年跌坐在男人的欲望上，因为重力被顶到最深处……

陈立农根本不记得是什么时候自己被放过，大量微凉的精液灌满身体深处。他倒在床上，身上是斑驳的指印、吻痕、咬痕，下身一塌糊涂，前列腺液和肠液混在一起，精液从穴口慢慢的流出来淌到大腿上、床上……像是使用过度的欲望人偶，有种被破坏的美感。

“队长，好了吗？”有人敲了敲门。

“朱正廷？”蔡徐坤的声音还带着欲望的沙哑。

“我来带他去洗澡。”

蔡徐坤当然不想大白兔这么诱人的样子被别人看到，但……

这不是他一个人的陈立农，这是NINE PERCENT的共享财产。他只有属于每一个人，才会得到每一个人的保护。

“你进来吧。”

朱正廷推门而入，整个房间里都是欲望的味道，他被熏得皱了皱眉，却也没说什么，弯腰抱起失去意识的陈立农离开了。

“早点休息。”他走时带上了门。

朱正廷先帮他解开卡在领口的机关，小心翼翼地导出他膀胱里积攒的液体，然后抽出导尿管扔到垃圾桶里，感觉到少年在那一瞬间轻轻颤抖。然后把他放到浴缸里，叠得很整齐的换洗衣物早就放在了架子上。他调好水温，温热的水慢慢浸没陈立农胸前肿胀的、印着牙印的红色。

“陈立农。”朱正廷蹲在浴缸边看着他，“吻我。”

陈立农没有反应，躺在浴缸里，微微皱着眉。

朱正廷突然掐着他的脖子把他按进水里，那张好看得要命的脸立刻浮现出痛苦，无力地挣扎着，气泡晃晃悠悠浮到水面破裂：“吻我，陈立农。”

朱正廷俯下身亲吻他的嘴唇过渡呼吸，陈立农本能的揽住他的脖颈汲取氧气。这太危险，朱正廷不敢玩久，没过一会儿就心满意足地放开他。

“做吗？”他笑意温柔，“你不说话，我当你默许了。”

两个一米八的男人，哪怕两人都不胖，哪怕浴缸不算小，也略显得拥挤了。水哗啦哗啦溢出浴缸。长腿盘在朱正廷的腰上，火热的欲望侵入少年的身体。

“我爱你，我爱你……”像是在许诺，朱正廷每顶撞一下就要说一声我爱你。

性爱决不能产生爱，但我像是教徒信奉耶稣一般痴迷于你，只想着进入你美好的身体，慢慢诉说盛大爱意。

中途陈立农有醒来过。他意识混乱，藕臂从水里抬起来抓住朱正廷的手，在肌肉线条流畅的手臂上抓出浅浅的、暧昧的红痕：“正正哥……”

“我在。”朱正廷顺着挺腰的动作向前吻住他，舌尖临摹他嘴唇的形状，“宝贝儿，我爱你。”

差不多折腾了一个小时，朱正廷才低吼着抓住少年的腿根，爱意和稠白的体液一起注入深处。

“呜……”少年呜咽着，没有被束缚的玉茎喷出精液，少部分溅在两人的小腹，大部分落在水中成为漂浮在水面的一缕白。

朱正廷知道他今天已经累坏了，逼着自己压抑尚未解决的情欲，把陈立农的两条长腿分别搭在浴缸两侧，手指尽可能轻柔的伸入甬道，按压着内壁，小心翼翼地把深处的精液引出来。

陈立农的后穴被使用过度，嫩肉充血肿胀，又热又软，一插进去就紧张的讨好着这具身体的客人，朱正廷憋红了眼，才勉强克制着只做了一次。事后清洁本来是很有情趣的事，可现在看来根本是一场惩罚与考验。

帮陈立农洗完澡已经是后半夜，温软的小孩儿窝在自己的怀里，累得动动手指都勉强。

朱正廷犹豫了一会儿，从陈立农房门口又拐回自己的房间。他进了房间后随手锁上门，小心翼翼地把已经睡着了的陈立农放在床上，掀开被子躺在他身旁。

朱正廷把陈立农搂在怀里，与他十指相错，然后扣紧，像是签订了契约。

原谅我的贪心吧。

他轻吻陈立农的嘴角，安心的闭上眼：“我爱你。晚安。”


End file.
